Miles Warren (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| fam = (Brother) | ssm = | voice = Brian George | other = Spider-Man }} :Miles Warren is the Non MAU series . Dr. Miles Warren is a renowned scientist and Professor Aaron Warren's brother. Biography Dr. Warren was brought in to join Dr. ' team at the lab. Warren had worked with Dr. Connors at some point, and his considerable successes have attracted many grants and private funding. ( ) Dr. Warren had run computer simulations about mammalian DNA's mutagenic application to the human genome, much similar to Dr. Connors' research on lizard DNA. He had, however, figured out before than Connors that the formula had to be electrolyzed to increase potency. Warren thinks that if they combine their efforts they could quickly fabricate a mutagen. However, Dr. Connors insists that that research is a dead-end, and walks away. Though, this does not deter Dr. Warren. He begins to run tests in an attempt to adapt Connors' research to his, but he needs a test subject. Coincidentally, at that point drops in the lab looking for Spider-Man. Warren is most impressed with Kravinoff's pet lion and Kravinoff asks him about the genetically altered spiders. Warren explains that they were made so to gather traits for several species. He then takes credit for giving Spider-Man his powers, and when Kravinoff demands the same, Warren claims that Spider-Man had paid for his powers. Kravinoff doesn't want to pay for something he can forcibly attain, but Dr. Warren convinces him that Kravinoff could not trust him unless he was properly motivated. Kravinoff complies with Dr. Warren, who compounds a mutagen to given specifications. Upon receiving the first down payment, Dr. Warren administers the formula. Kravinoff berates Warren and accuses him of deceit, but quickly starts mutating into a feline hybrid. Dr. Warren wants an apology from Kravinoff, who announces he is now . ( ) Later on, Warren takes over as manager of the lab after a vial of goes missing. Claiming that security has been reckless under Connors, he puts in a request with the University Board and deposes him. ( ) Shortly after, Dr. Warren is put in charge of Norman Osborn's covert experiments, previously held by . He reviews his research on creating super mercenaries with sub-dermal armor and improves the method of introducing the sub-dermal particles with nanotechnology. The infused microscopic nanobots would distribute the particles evenly throughout the subject, thus avoiding another calamity like the . When Osborn is commissioned the creation of another super mercenary, Dr. Warren injects with a solution, and activates the armor with a remote control hidden in his pocket. He convinces Mark that he can control the armor with his own will power, and as Mark tries to make it go away, Dr. Warren switches it off with the control. He then discreetly passes the control on to . Warren leaves his notes on sub-dermal armors lying around, apparently on purpose for Connors to find. Connors confronts Warren and vows to stop him. However, Warren had ascertained that Connors experimented with lizard DNA on himself, becoming the Lizard. He uses this to blackmail Connors into moving out of the city. ( ) Background Miles Warren was voiced by Brian George. In the Comics Is better known as the supervillain Jackal. Fell in love with Gwen Stacy. Had been tricked by Norman Osborn into cloning Spider-Man into several copies. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Miles Warren (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Miles Warren (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Powerless Humans (The Spectacular Spider-Man)